neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Uzume Tennouboshi/Relationships
CPUs Neptune While Uzume and Neptune didn't get off to such a great start, they quickly become very good friends, with Neptune offering her full support for Uzume against Dark Purple. Uzume quickly gave Neptune the nickname Nepsy. Neptune knows Uzume well enough, that Uzume has a habit of trying to be cool and sometimes plays on that. Neptune offered Uzume a chance to go to the Hyper Dimension with her, but Uzume declined, due to wanting to fix up the Zero Dimension. Neptune understands and looks forward to the day the two can meet again. When Uzume regains her memory, she realizes she is technically the current CPUs' senior. This doubles for Neptune as she was ruling Planeptune previously. As a result, she was more than willing to make any sacrifice to help the Neptune and the others keep Gamindustri safe. Neptune assisted the group in helping Uzume cope with her regained memories. Noire Uzume helped Noire and the other CPUs when they fell into a delusion. As her senior CPU, Uzume is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep Gamindustri safe. Noire assisted the group in helping Uzume cope with her regained memories. Vert Uzume helped Vert and the other CPUs when they fell into a delusion. As her senior CPU, Uzume is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep Gamindustri safe. Vert assisted the group in helping Uzume cope with her regained memories. Blanc Uzume helped Blanc and the other CPUs when they fell into a delusion. As her senior CPU, Uzume is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep Gamindustri safe. Blanc assisted the group in helping Uzume cope with her regained memories. CPU Candidates Nepgear Uzume and Nepgear became fast friends almost instantly, with Nepgear's personality allowing Uzume to relax and be more of her original self. Uzume gave Nepgear the nickname Gearsy, which Nepgear likes because of its cute sound. During their time in Zero Dimension, Uzume came to rely on Nepgear as a partner and someone she could place her faith into to help her. Likewise, Nepgear came to care strongly for Uzume in return even at one point refusing to go back home when there was a risk that Uzume could have perished if they left. After that point, they easily could be called best friends willing to do anything to protect each other. Uni Uni and Uzume got off to a bad start as Uni mistakenly thought Uzume kidnapped her sister. Uzume does not hold a grudge against that poor start and the two was able to address each other casually. Uzume also understood Uni was belligerent at the start for Nepgear's sake. Rom Uzume was able to convince Rom that she was cool as she overcame her distaste for shiitake mushrooms. Ram Uzume was able to convince Ram that she was cool as she overcame her distaste for shiitake mushrooms. Makers Compa The two did not interact much but Compa did make an attempt to cheer Uzume up after she regained her memories. Unfortunately, for Uzume, Compa and the others in the Heart Dimension saw her embarrassing memories. IF The two also did not interact much but IF was with the group that attempted to cheer her up. Antagonists Kurome Ankokuboshi Kurome Ankokuboshi and Uzume Tennouboshi in a phrase, is a Yin to the Yang. They are the same person, Kurome being the original Uzume who was sealed away several years ago, but is now corrupted by negative energy. While Uzume was created as her antithesis from the remaining share energy located within Kurome. Kurome, blinded by anger and years of Negative Energy seeping into her, wants to escape her prison and destroy the Hyper Dimension, but is effectively stopped at every turn by Uzume. Eventually; it comes down to Kurome vs Uzume, with Uzume giving her one last chance to let things settle, she chooses not to, ending up with Uzume killing her and taking their original body to survive the collapse of the Zero Dimension. Others Umio Uzume and Umio are longtime partners in the struggle against Dark Purple and subsequently Arfoire. The two have therefore developed great trust in each other. Umio takes care of the evacuation of monsters while Uzume takes care of combat. Additionally with Umio's maturity, he sees himself as Uzume's father. The two share the dream of restoring Zero Dimension and creating a prosperous nation. The truth of the two is that Umio is the one who worked with Uzume in the past to assist her with running Planeptune. He was more than willing to take the bullet for her to foil an assassination plot. His desire to help her is the reason why he ended up in the Zero Dimension with her after his death. In addition Umio was the one who help Uzume say her memories in a positive light. Umio has no recollection of this, however but his passion to assist her has never faded. Older Neptune Uzume was saved by Neptune's timely arrive when Arfoire had gained the upper hand in her ambush. As such Uzume was able to quickly place her trust in older Neptune. Uzume also calls this Neptune, Nepsy. Uzume had Neptune brew her up a barrel of Nep Bull VII behind Nepgear's back to quickly help her recover enough to stop Arfoire. The two are good friends. Neptune assisted the group in helping Uzume cope with her regained memories. Category:Uzume Tennouboshi Category:Relationships